Network File System (NFS) is a network file system protocol that makes files on a server accessible from a client over a network. NFS utilizes a server component and a client component. It is sometimes desirable to be able to run commands directly on files on a server from a client. Conventionally, to run a command on a file that is being served to a client over NFS, the command has to be run directly on the server, or sent over a secondary protocol, such as secure shell (SSH). Therefore, it is necessary under conventional NFS for a user to have direct access to the server in order to run commands on files being served over NFS. This limits the usefulness of an NFS environment.
It would be desirable to address these issues.